Luau de corações
by Kaemily
Summary: Uma noite, em uma praia, aonde dois grupos estavam fazendo um Luau, para repensarem em toda a vida... Muita coisa pode rolar... Itachi X Sakura


* * *

**_Desafio da Miko-chan (Nina) e dedicada à mesma._**

* * *

_**Casal: **__Itachi e Sakura_

* * *

_**Tema: **__Algo que contenha lua, fogueira e praia._

* * *

_**Música: **__Gloria – Sua canção_

* * *

_**Titulo na One-shot: **__Luau de corações_

* * *

O crepúsculo já havia se iniciado, o sol já estava se pondo e as estrelas começavam a surgir no céu e enfeitavam a imensidão. A lua já estava dando os primeiros sinais que surgiria para mostrar o seu esplendor fazendo com que todos a vissem, no luau que dois grupos faziam em uma das praias da cidade.

Tudo começou a ficar em silêncio, um silêncio perturbador. Onde todos por ali estavam meditando sobre o que ocorrerá nos seis meses anteriores, antes de chegar as férias.

Até que o grupo de meninas que estava sentadas na areia fofa e branquinha, começaram a ouvir uma voz rouca e suave cantar. Todas desviaram a sua atenção para o jovem de longas madeixas negras, e seus olhos cor de rubi.

* * *

_**Só me diz, se é o que você sempre quis  
Se isso vai te fazer pensar  
Já que não pode me ajudar.**_

* * *

Cada palavra que ele cantava, soava como em encantamento, deixando a todas as garotas enfeitiçadas com apenas um olhar, um gesto.

Parecia que a lua só surgiria por causa do rapaz, que ele a comandava.

As meninas logo se levantaram com um olhar malicioso entre os lábios, entretanto, uma ficou ali sentada, em estado de transe sem perceber o que ocorria a sua volta.

_ Testuda, levanta daí! – Indagou Ino, jogando suas madeixas loiras para o lado esquerdo, e logo depois puxando a rosada, que antes estava sentada na areia.

* * *

_**Deixa assim, deixa tudo só para mim  
Deixa eu ver no que vai dar  
Porque eu só quero é ser feliz**_

* * *

A garota fora puxada até onde estavam os garotos, e logo viu suas amigas, conversando animadamente com os rapazes, que agora estavam a sua volta.

Mas, ela estava mais interessada em observar o moreno que estava tocando uma guitarra, e cantando. Sem se importar com o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Os gritinhos animados das suas amigas a despertaram momentaneamente. Parecia que ela tinha adormecido e que acabará de acordar.

_**

* * *

**_

Vou esperar por você em todo lugar  
Mesmo sabendo que não vai voltar

**_Ilusão, me tirou da direção  
Não me deixa mais sonhar  
E me impede de chegar._**

* * *

Ela deu um sorrisinho para as amigas, que estavam mais interessadas em tentar conquistar, os belos rapazes que estavam a sua volta.

Aproveitando isso, ela olhou novamente para o garoto, que agora estava com os olhos abertos, mostrando os seus olhos vermelhos escarlate em sua direção.

Uma força arrebatadora e magnética se apoderou dos dois jovens. Fazendo uma atração entre os dois começar a crescer.

* * *

**_Veja bem: faça o que quiser fazer  
Eu não posso te prender  
Pois te ensinei a libertar_**

* * *

O coração da rosada estava batendo aceleradamente, em quando o jovem ainda cantava, observando ela.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso envergonhado, ficando um pouco corada. O jovem retribuiu o sorriso, dando uma pequena risadinha sexy.

Os olhares ainda estavam direcionados um para o outro, eles estavam totalmente desligados para o que ocorria a sua volta.

As risadas, as conversas alheias não faziam eles acordarem do transe. Parecia que os dois eram como os imãs que se atraiam quando estavam postos nos lugares corretos.

* * *

**_Vou esperar por você em todo lugar  
Mesmo sabendo que não vai voltar_**

**_Vou escutar quando a sua canção tocar  
Mesmo sabendo que não vai voltar._**

* * *

Ele cantarolou os últimos versos da música, e logo depois deixou seu violão na areia e foi ao lado da rosada.

_ Olá... _ Ele se pronunciou com a voz rouca, deixando a garota sem fôlego.

Ela ficou olhando para ele, como se tivesse encontrado o sentido de sua vida.

_Oi..._ Ela respondeu, ficando com uma coloração rosada nas maças do rosto.

O garoto de madeixas negras achou a atitude dela inocente e totalmente provocante. Ele chegou mais perto dela, deixando os corpos colados.

Ele fez um movimento, começando a respirar perto do pescoço da jovem, deixando-a arrepiada.

Em poucos segundos, os dois já selavam um beijo doce e ardente. Todos agora reparam somente neles.

O grupo resolveu se afastar um pouco, para deixa-los a sós. Mas isso não convinha aos dois, o que importava era somente o que estava acontecendo em um curto tempo.

Trocas de olhares, sem uma palavra. Entretanto, dizendo tudo que deveriam com o silencio. Um jeito diferente de comunicação, que somente os dois entendiam.

Os dois se enamoraram e ficaram a noite se beijando e olhando, sem pensar em mais nada.

Logo a lua começou a ficar mais distante, o céu antes escuro, agora fazia com que as nuvens aparecessem e ficasse tudo mais claro. O dia estava amanhecendo.

_ Pode ser rápido... Mas... Eu quero você somente pra mim... _ Declarou o garoto de madeixas negras_ Quer namorar comigo?_ Ele perguntou a jovem que o olhou calmamente.

_ Claro! _ Depois de uma única palavra, os dois já estavam se beijando novamente.

* * *

_**Fim...**_


End file.
